You are my sunshine
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Emma está sufriendo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza. No es la primera vez que le pasa, pero la persona que la ayudó anteriormente ya no podrá hacerlo más. Quizá la magia que puede ayudarla no tiene tanto que ver con la magia en sí sino con los sentimientos.


_**AN:** Este OS está inspirado por la canción "You're my sunshine" que canta Elizabeth Mitchell en un disco de canciones infantiles. Sé que es una canción muy popular en pero en beneficio de la historia he cambiado eso haciendo como que nadie la conoce. He intentado poner el link pero soy un desastre para estas cosas y he desistido, pero en youtube podéis escucharla. __Espero que os guste y los comentarios son muy bien recibidos y los agradezco mucho._

* * *

><p>Emma gimió de dolor echando la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en la silla de la comisaría y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.<p>

- ¿No mejora?

David preguntó desde su mesa donde se ocupaba del papeleo pero no dejaba de vigilar a su hija preocupado, sobre todo cuando ésta respondió con una negativa y un nuevo quejido.

- Quizá deberíamos ir al hospital, ver si Whale- hizo una mueca con sólo pronunciar ese nombre- puede mandarte algo.

- No servirá de nada. Ya me ha pasado antes y ninguna pastilla funciona.

- ¿Magia? –sugirió David aun sabiendo ya cual sería la respuesta de su hija que, efectivamente, fue negativa. Emma no confiaba demasiado en la magia después de todo lo que había pasado. Y no podía culparla por ello.- Está bien, vete a casa y descansa.

Emma levantó el brazo mirándole con un ojo semiabierto.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó aunque no pudo evitar el tono de súplica en su voz.

- Claro –asintió- Por aquí no hay mucho trabajo y en casa quizá se te calme.

La rubia suspiró dramáticamente y se levantó de la silla para buscar su chaqueta que había dejado tirada en alguna parte de la comisaría. Se despidió de su padre con un gesto de la mano y un leve gruñido parecido a un "adiós" y salió por la puerta casi alegrándose cuando el gélido aire del invierno golpeó contra ella.

Siempre había tenido dolores de cabeza pero hacía muchos años que no sufría uno como este, llevaba tres días de jaqueca continuada que apenas la dejaba dormir, mucho menos pensar o hacer una vida normal. Sabía que los medicamentos no funcionarían y aunque la magia le asustaba, el dolor estaba llegando a un punto que le hacía replantearse ir a casa de Regina y pedirle un favor.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras andaba para no tener que cruzar la vista con nadie que la obligase a mantener una conversación. No es que Emma odiase hablar con los habitantes del pueblo pero si al hecho de que no era la persona más sociable del lugar se le sumaba que sentía como un martillo le golpeaba la cabeza a cada segundo, nadie la podía culpar por no querer hablar del tiempo o del nuevo postre del menú de granny's.

Se alegró, aunque sin demostrarlo externamente, al ver el edificio de su casa al final de la calle por lo que por inercia aceleró el paso para llegar antes. Sólo quería tumbarse a oscuras y darle a su mente un respiro para que esta pudiese dejarla tranquila en reciprocidad. Ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez le llegase a doler tanto la cabeza, luego recordó que hace diecisiete años le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

…

- Emma ¿qué te pasa?

Emma acababa de llegar a casa después del colegio y sólo tuvo fuerzas para tirar la mochila a un lado de la entrada cuando abrió la puerta de la casa. Al escuchar la voz de Ingrid hizo una mueca como recriminándose a sí misma. Tenía que ser una buena hija si quería quedarse en la casa de ahora y no volver al orfanato, y las buenas hijas recogían todo y no iban dejando la mochila tirada en medio de la casa.

- Lo siento –se disculpó en un murmullo de voz y fue a recoger la mochila que, sin fuerzas, arrastró escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se desplomó en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse las zapatillas o meterse debajo de las mantas y cerró los ojos en un vano intento por que su cabeza dejase de dolerle de esa forma. Tan sólo quería estar tranquila unos momentos.

- Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma ¿estás dormida? ¿te molesto? ¿eh? ¿Emma?

Pero pedir tranquilidad en una casa llena de niños, y con algunos niños como Kevin que parecían disfrutar del dolor ajeno, era mucho pedir. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada pero eso no amortiguó apenas las llamadas de Kevin; sin darse cuenta y cansada ya hasta el límite de repente gritó.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que la estampe contra la puerta!

El aludido sonrió un momento como quien cumple su objetivo antes de dar un sonoro grito que retumbó en toda la casa mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

- ¡Ingrid, Emma ha dicho una palabrota!

Emma sólo pudo rodar los ojos y lamentarse con n quejido cuando esa acción le valió un nuevo pinchazo en la sien. Si Ingrid quería castigarla que lo hiciese, pero no hoy. Al momento se escuchó cómo su puerta se abría lentamente, señal que el intruso no era Kevin, y se volvía a cerrar con la misma quietud, seguidamente se escucharon unos pasos cuidadosos que se acercaban a ella.

- Emma ¿qué ocurre? No me contestaste antes.

Era Ingrid, pero no parecía enfadada ni dispuesta a castigarla sino más bien preocupada y queriendo ayudarla. Eso era algo nuevo para Emma y, por tanto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sintió como su colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Ingrid cuando esta se sentó, y poco después su almohada dejó de cubrirla cuando la misma mujer la apartó con cuidado.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Emma se permitió un leve esbozo de sonrisa ante esas palabras que nunca antes nadie le había dicho, y tras otro suspiro, decidió hablar por fin.

- Me duele la cabeza. Mucho. –recalcó girando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer con ojos casi llorosos por lo que estaba padeciendo.

- Oh, vaya… ¿quieres que te traiga alguna pastilla? –sugirió Ingrid acariciando el pelo de Emma y apartándolo de su rostro en un gesto maternal.

La niña negó rápidamente encogiéndose sobre si misma.

- No, no. No me ayudan y algunas me hacen vomitar. No quiero nada.

- Sssh , está bien –la tranquilizó Ingrid- nada de medicamentos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Solo quiero… quiero tranquilidad, no quiero ruido ni gritos, ni luz.

Ingrid asintió.

- Está bien –se levantó para correr las cortinas de la habitación y así evitar que entrase más luz- avisaré al resto de niños de la casa para que estén tranquilos.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- No. –se escuchó un leve murmullo que hizo que Ingrid se detuviese en su acción.- No te vayas.

Al día siguiente se podría maldecir a si misma cuantas veces quisiera, y Emma sabría que lo haría, por lo que acababa de hacer; mostrar una gran debilidad al pedirle eso a Ingrid. Pero en ese momento se sentía tan dolorida y vulnerable que por una vez le gustaría saber lo que era tener a alguien al que le importase algo a su lado. Alguien que quisiera cuidar de ella sin esperar nada a cambio. No abrió los ojos, de hecho, se giró en la cama dándole la espalda y casi estaba a punto de repetir su petición cuando sintió cómo Ingrid se tumbaba a su lado en la cama.

- Descansa. No dejaré que nadie te moleste.

Y Emma sonrió porque aunque fuese por ese breve instante se permitiría bajar la guardia y dejar que alguien se ocupase de ella, porque a pesar de todo, confiaba en Ingrid.

Unos minutos, o quizá horas después, Emma, adormilada ya, escuchó el suave tarareo de una canción. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero cuando prestó más atención vio que no era el caso, efectivamente, era Ingrid cantando una canción. Por el tono y la letra parecía una canción infantil y Emma casi tuvo ganas de replicar que ella ya no era una niña. Pero dadas las circunstancias y lo mucho que había pasado por alto ese día a causa de su dolor de cabeza, pensó que bien podría usar esa excusa también para dejar que volvieran a cantarle canciones. Se acomodó volviendo a relajar los músculos y centró toda su atención en la música en un intento por olvidarse de su dolor.

_**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<strong>**  
>You make me happy<strong>**  
>When skies are grey.<strong>**  
>You'll never know, dear,<strong>**  
>How much I love you.<strong>**  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<strong>_

Emma sintió como poco a poco se iba durmiendo y casi se resistió ante la idea por querer seguir escuchando esa melodía.

_**The other night, dear  
>When i lay sleeping<br>I dreamt I held you in my arms.****  
>When I awoke, dear,<strong>**  
>I was mistaken<strong>**  
>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>_

Pero al final no pudo aguantar más y una vez que su dolor se calmó lo suficiente para poder dormir, abandonó la consciencia quedando completamente dormida mientras Ingrid siguió con la canción en un susurro para no molestarla.

…

Emma sonrió ante aquel recuerdo de su adolescencia, ahora que los tenía de vuelta no podía creer que hubiese perdido esos recuerdos. Por cosas como esa no se fiaba de la magia y prefería aguantar hasta que el dolor se pasase. Metió la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta pero no sonrió al sentir el aire cálido de la casa, que si bien era acogedor, en esos momentos casi le resultaba agobiante. Se quitó la chaqueta colgándola en la percha y se llevó una mano a la frente cuando un nuevo pinchazo la sacudió. Parecía que nunca se libraría de ese dolor, y esta vez ya no era una adolescente que se calmaría con una canción infantil.

- Hey Emma ¿te pasa algo? –saludó preocupada Elsa acariciando la frente de la sheriff cuando la vio de ese modo.

- La cabeza… -fue lo único que pudo decir Emma mientras se arrastraba hasta el sofá y se dejaba caer entre los cojines.

- ¿Aún te duele? –preguntó asombrada y aún más preocupada Elsa siguiéndola- ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? No sé ¿aquí no tenéis…?

Emma, sentada en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo y los ojos cerrados, levantó el brazo moviéndolo varias veces cortando las siguientes palabras de la reina que sabía sin duda cuales iban a ser.

- Nada de medicinas, ni magia.

Elsa elevó una ceja interrogante y Emma, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos sabía lo que la otra rubia le estaba preguntando sin palabras.

- Sólo ven.

Abrió los brazos en una clara invitación y Elsa, sin hacerse de rogar saltó al sofá abrazándola sonriendo muy feliz por la cercanía entre ellas. Emma buscó refugio en el hueco de su cuello esperando que el aroma de Elsa, que siempre la calmaba fuese cual fuese la circunstancia, ejerciese su magia invisible una vez más. Elsa se acomodó mejor utilizando sus poderes para bajar la temperatura de su mano pero sin llegar a congelarla, y la llevó a la frente de Emma en un intento por ayudarla. Emma suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida por el gesto y Elsa sonrió al ver que funcionaba. No habló durante un tiempo sabiendo que Emma estaba sufriendo y sólo quería tranquilidad, pero, sin darse cuenta, empezó a pensar y recordar momentos de su infancia y antes de darse cuenta, estaba tarareando una canción.

**_You Are My Sunshine_**  
><strong><em>My only sunshine.<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me happy<em>**  
><strong><em>When skies are grey.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll never know, dear,<em>**  
><strong><em>How much I love you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>**

Emma parpadeó despejándose del letargo en el que había caído y esperó a que Elsa terminase la estrofa antes de mirarla sorprendida por la canción.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Elsa parpadeó igual de sorprendida al ver la mirada de Emma tan decidida cuando le preguntó.

- ¿La canción? Oh, es una nana muy popular en Arendelle que se le canta a todos los niños. Recuerdo que cuando Anna o yo nos enfermábamos, mi madre nos la cantaba porque decía que tenía poderes y así nos curaríamos antes.- dijo con una sonrisa por los recuerdos aunque acabó sonrojándose.- Sé que es para niños pero no pensé que te molestaría… -admitió bajando la mirada algo incómoda por si había molestado a la sheriff.

Emma llevó una mano a la barbilla de Elsa obligándola a levantar el mentón y esperó paciente hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos verdes para dedicarle una sonrisa cariñosa seguida de un beso suave en los labios.

- No me molesta. Es que no es la primera vez que la escucho y tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

Elsa sonrió tras el beso y se lo devolvió en la mejilla junto con una caricia.

- ¿Ya habías escuchado antes esa canción? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. Ingrid.

Y no necesitó añadir nada más. Elsa asintió con la misma sonrisa triste que Emma tenía en su rostro y esperó a que la salvadora volviese a acomodarse en su pecho para abrazarla y besar su pelo antes de continuar con la canción.

Emma suspiró feliz acomodándose en esos suaves y reconfortantes brazos en los que siempre podía confiar para descansar y coger fuerzas. Sólo con Elsa podía bajar sus defensas y no sentir que lo estaba haciendo en absoluto. Con ella no tenía que pretender ser la perfecta salvadora que todos estaban obstinados que era. Podía permitirse ser Emma y sufrir dolores de cabeza como todo el mundo. Y también se podía permitir que la cuidara con besos y caricias y canciones susurradas al oído. Quizá era verdad eso de que la canción tenía poderes, o que lo importante era que se cantase con amor, o quizá simplemente fuera un cúmulo de circunstancias pero el caso es que Emma sintió como su dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer, aunque no del todo, lo que le permitió al menos quedarse dormida y descansar. Elsa siguió tarareando con calmantes caricias de manos frías y algún que otro beso en el suave y sedoso pelo de oro de su Emma, y en algún momento se dejó dormir sin darse cuenta.

Horas después aparecieron Snow y Charming por la puerta con Neal en el carrito, pero al ver la estampa que los esperaba en el salón se obligaron a ser silenciosos para no despertar a las dos bellezas rubias que se encontraban abrazadas entre un lío de cojines y mantas acurrucadas en el sofá. Ambos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo al verlas tan calmadas y serenas, sabían de los problemas a los que se enfrentaban cada día y la presión que los pueblos de ambas, de manera inconsciente, ejercían sobre ellas y sus obligaciones; por lo que decidieron dejarles ese momento de tranquilidad y se fueron a leerle un cuento a Neal a su propia habitación.

- Al menos ha conseguido dormir.- dijo Snow refiriéndose a su hija con una sonrisa mientras arropaba a las dos mujeres y se disponía a seguir a su marido a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Con respecto a los comentarios, sólo quería decir que muchísimas gracias por cada review que me dejáis. Quizá creáis que os repetís o que sois pesados o lo que sea pero os aseguro que es todo lo contrario. Los agradezco mucho y me animáis a seguir escribiendo historias, más sabiendo que hay gente a la que le interesan las ideas que me pasan por la mente. Y sobre los ships tengo que decir que es verdad que no soporto a la pareja CaptainSwan pero no odio a ningún fan ni nada de eso, para gustos los colores y cada uno tiene sus parejas favoritas así que tranquilos xD De hecho, para mi es todo un halago saber que a pesar de que en mis historias no hay ni rastro de ese ship aún así consigan gustar, así que, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme y por comentar. Este es el último fic que escribiré en este año pero no es el último que escribiré sobre Emma y Elsa. Aprovecho también para decir que estoy trabajando en un fic AU FrozenSwan de unos 11 capítulos más o menos y que será de temática vikinga (porque sí, porque ya que me pongo pues voy a lo grande) y por eso estoy tardando más ya que el investigar sobre la mitología y las costumbres y demás lleva su tiempo y me gusta hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda. ¡Gracias de nuevo por leerme!_


End file.
